Talk:Drowner
Game bug with reversed Old women? There's that pesky "Old townswoman" in Act I that tells Geralt a story about drowned dead but doesn't unlock them in the journal. I find that conversation does unlock Drowners though. In Act II and III, there are those "Old women" in the Temple Quarter that Geralt can ask, "Why so tight-lipped today?" and have them accept beer or mead. I only ever got the story about the Mage's Tower out of them in Act II, but I'd already gotten a Drowned Dead entry from Shani after giving her the Celandine for the Old Friend of Mine quest. In Act III, I gave one of those Old women some more beer and she told a story about Drowners. At the time, I already had Drowners and Drowned Dead unlocked, but it has me wondering if perhaps these Old women's Drowner stories would unlock Drowned Dead. Maybe the devs simply made a little reverse mistake with which conversation unlocks what. Unfortunately, I don't think I have any save near Act II without Drowners and Drowned Dead unlocked (C drive partition is fairly small and I'm lazy about moving files, so I don't often keep saves of acts I'm done with.) Licensed Luny 07:31, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :Interesting point. It could very well be that they reversed those two ... there are several instances in the game where the two creatures are confused (Siegfried's drowned dead tongue contract for example). Did you know that Shani also gives Fleder as a monster anatomy lesson in Act II ? I have yet to figure out what triggers the Drowner vs. Fleder info :) -- keep up the investigations! I love hearing the results, and never imagined there was anyone as crazy as me! Game widow 14:01, 16 July 2008 (UTC) ::I know of the Old townswoman in Act I confusing Drowners with Drowned Dead. How does Siegfried confuse them? Is it his dialogue when you turn the quest in (can't recall for sure, but does he say something like "Wow 10 drowners" instead of "Wow 10 drowned dead?") Where else do they get swapped? Oh, and never doubt there's anyone as crazy as you. Trust me, there's always someone as crazy and usually someone crazier. Video games' wikis and forums are great places to find these people. :) Licensed Luny 08:33, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :::It may just be a bug on my game, but I believe the Old Woman who tells you about the tower and the Drowned Dead needs strong alcohol or a certain kind of it in order to tell you anything. If I give her any sort of weak or medium alcohol she simply says "What? Speak up!" TearsOfBlood 06:54, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::::As far as I know, she's given me the information every time for wine or beer. (and i've run through the entire game 30 times now, though admittedly only once since EE. Game widow 12:58, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :::::The old woman will give a location journal entry for the swamp when given (in my case) wine (of any type). This occurred only after asking Kalkstein where one can get information about the tower (he says older people), but before actually entering the swamp itself. The old woman will also tell Geralt about Drowners sometime after he has visited the swamp. When the second actually triggers, I have no clue. And unfortunately, I cannot confirm whether this Drowner information adds a journal entry or not, because I already had said entry. Chuckles guide 01:31, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Necrophage? I am not so sure I agree with the article. I don't think Drowners are Necrophages. I don't notice any difference in the amount of damage I cause to them when I have Necrophage Oil on my sword. Furthermore, the journal entry for them doesn't include Necrophage oil as a susceptibility. TearsOfBlood 05:06, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :Bear in mind that these articles are not only about the game, they are also based on Sapkowski's written work. It's interesting though that you say Necrophage oil is ineffective. We can add a note about that. Game widow 12:57, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::Drowners may or may not be Necrophages in the books. However, they are not Necrophages in the computer game. There is a heading that says "In The Witcher computer game." That means everything under that heading pertains only to the game. Since a Drowner is not a Necrophage in the game, it needs to be changed. I'll change it now. TearsOfBlood 08:44, 19 April 2009 (UTC)